Wings of the Goddess
by Kyrial Arthian
Summary: Excuse the immensely unoriginal title. This will just be a collection of novelization-style blurbs, focusing around Lilisette and my character, Kyrie. Spoilers for the Wings of the Goddess storyline, as one might guess. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

For anyone interested, I'll post a description of some sort for Kyrie in my profile, along with a link to a picture of how she'll look in my stories. And to clear up any possible confusion, her full name is Kyrial Rydia Arthian. Kyrie is her (much preferred) nickname; she feels that Kyrial sounds too formal. Some characters refer to her as Kyrial, and some as Kyrie. You'll notice in this particular blurb that Cait Sith calls her Kyrial, while Lilisette calls her Kyrie.

* * *

><p>Ragelise was giving Lilisette a strangely confused look. Kyrie could feel a gnawing sensation in her gut. <em>He doesn't recognize us... Oh, Altana, not Ragelise too...<em>She could see that Lilisette hadn't noticed yet. She was too busy staring at her feet, depressed and ashamed as she tried to report their failure to rescue Portia.

Finally, Ragelise interrupted her. "Begging your pardons, but have we met?"

That got her to look up. The look on her face made Kyrie cringe slightly. "What?"

Ragelise was nothing if not polite, even if he must have been confused as could be at this strange duo who had barged in and began talking to him of his kidnapped lover. "Your outfit tells me you're a dancer from Troupe Mayakov, though I must confess, I do not recall having had the pleasure of seeing you on stage." Lilisette's expression was turning from disbelief to horror, but Ragelise continued on. "With regards to Portia, Sir Vestillet came and briefed me on the situation but a moment ago. On behalf of the Royal Knights, I apologize that a civilian has been put in harm's way." He bowed to his horrified daughter from the future, unaware just how badly he was breaking her heart. "On my honor, I swear I shall not rest until she is safely returned to within the Kingdom's walls."

Lilisette clearly couldn't take it anymore. "No..." she whispered tearfully, running from the room, dodging past knights, officials, and servants as she charged out of the chateau, tears falling from her eyes. Kyrie (and Cait Sith, still maintaining her invisibility spell until they were out of the chateau and out of sight of anyone else) chased after her, wanting to do something for her, but what could they do? The poor girl was being forgotten by everyone she held dear, her mother had willingly joined the enemy, and the odds of saving their future were looking more and more bleak by the minute.

Hell, Kyrie herself was beginning to seriously worry about the situation, and that was saying a lot. When you've saved the world on more than one occasion, fought gods, and even survived being Shantotto's guinea pig, not much really gets you worried. The blue-haired Mithra walked slowly up to the sobbing redhead, watching helplessly as the girl sat against a tree, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out.

"Kyrie..." she mumbled between sobs and sniffles. "Even Father... *sob*... has forgotten about me. What's going to happen? The future we came from... *sniffle*... is it really going to disappear?" Kyrie looked down, unsure of how to answer that, seeing as she was worrying about the very same issue.

Thankfully, Cait Sith answered for her. "Should things continue as they are, your future is grim indeed." _Blunt as always, that cat,_Kyrie thought to herself. "The enemy always seems to be one step ahead of us. Have the upper hand. Unless the tides can be turned, and soon, your very existence is at stake." The servant of the Goddess laid a paw comfortingly on Lilisette's shoulder, as if to try and soften the blow of her blunt words.

Not that it did much good. Lilisette seemed to sink even further into despair. "...But what can we do? I've tried so hard... *sob*... yet nothing seems to change. ...Is it because I'm... too weak? Would we stand a chance of winning... *sniffle*... if I were stronger and more mature... like that Lady Lilith?"

Kyrie frowned at that line of thought. Looking up to your enemy and wanting to be like them was rarely a good thing, though Kyrie had her suspicions as to why this was the case in this situation. _Lilith... she looked like an older version of Lilisette... with the addition of wings and horns, anyway. Don't think I wanna know what was up with that. And of course, there's the fact that she called Portia her mother... somehow I doubt Lilisette has a sexy older sister she never mentioned before..._

Cait Sith seemed to be ignoring that comment. She continued trying to cheer the girl up. "Pull yourself together now, lass. Now isn't the time to be sulking. Crying into your knees." Lilisette continued to sob and sniffle softly, though. "Remember always that you are the chosen ones! The Champions of the Dawn! Hand-picked out of obscurity-" Kyrie scoffed lightly at that, but let the cat continue, "-by my noble kin and I! Have faith in who you are and take pride in what you do, for numerous are those who rely upon you!" The royal feline turned to Kyrie. "Isn't that right, Kyrial?"

Kyrie walked over and sat down next to the crying redhead, pulling her into a hug and resting the girl's head on her shoulder, while rubbing her back comfortingly, whispering to her "Shhh... it'll be okay, Lili... we'll work this out somehow."

The redhead visibly calmed in her blue-haired friend's embrace, though she still seemed uncertain. "But... but..."

Kyrie kissed her hair softly, whispering more reassurances. "Hey... we'll get through this together. Just stick by me, and everything will be fine! I promise."

Lilisette blushed, turning to look into her friend's deep blue eyes. She could see the confidence there, as well as something else... something that made her heart flutter in her chest. She blushed deeper, and buried her head back into Kyrie's shoulder, relaxing into her embrace. "Thank you, Kyrie... I'm feeling a little better now. Just the knowledge that I'm not alone... that you're with me gives me heart. I'll stay strong from now on. I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2: Her Memories

_Author's Note: Yep, I'm still working on this every once in a great while. Got a big update of a few chapters here. I've skipped well ahead in the story from the last blurb; I'll do that from time to time, since I'm only writing whatever I feel inspired to write at the time. This arc I'm posting now isn't actually finished yet, but with how long it's been taking me to write it, I figured I might as well post what I had done so far. I'll likely be taking this arc all the way through Lilisette's revival; we'll see if I go any farther than that. Only thing that I really should mention about the time between the first chapter and this one is that at some point shortly before going to the Castle Zvahl (where Lilisette's memories were eaten by Atomos), Kyrie and Lilisette confessed their love for each other, and er... consummated that love. :P So yeah, since you'll see a lot of references to them being lovers now, figured I better explain that._

* * *

><p>Kyrie trailed behind Cait Sith, traversing the barren Walk of Echoes. <em>I hope this works...<em> Kyrie thought to herself anxiously. _No... it HAS to work! Altana wouldn't allow it to end this way..._ Kyrie was snapped from her thoughts as Cait Sith stopped walking.

"Well, here we are. Mind that you conduct yourself appropriately, Kyrial. Acquit yourself well." Cait Sith bade the Mithra. Kyrie nodded and followed the regal feline up a long set of stairs to a platform directly beneath the enormous, gaping maw that was Atomos. Cait Sith raised her feline voice, addressing her fellow avatar. "O Fearsome Distorter of Time! Atomos! We humbly beseech your succor! A bit of help! Unless the situation takes a turn for the better, the brighter future shall forever be lost. Be given to the darkness. It is the divine will of Altana that this evil does not befall the world. Must avert in the Goddess's name."

The maw rumbled ominously. "As the one-winged bird... knows not the skies... Incomplete... the Champions of the Dawn... can ill uphold... the will of Altana..."

Cait Sith was ready for this, answering immediately. "We know that all too well. Are painfully aware. That's why we've come here, to recover the Goddess's lost wing. You deemed Lilisette's existance dispensable, and so disposed of her memories. Consumed them to the last orb." Kyrie glared slightly up at the maw at this reminder. Cait Sith continued on, "But we need those memories restored. We want Lilisette back. We implore you, Atomos, return the poor girl to us! Show pity!"

The Distorter of Time responded, its voice deep and slow as always. "The memories... of the young girl... Atomos indeed consumed..."

Cait Sith shouted out desperately, "So where is Lilisette now! You must apprise us of her whereabouts! Reveal her location!"

"All memories... deemed dispensable... are deposited here... the Walk of Echoes..." the maw grumbled out.

Cait Sith and Kyrie looked around. "Then here is where we should look? Conduct the search?" Cait Sith asked. "Given the Walk's vastness, this may prove to be a time-consuming task. Take a considerable while."

As Kyrie was about to respond, they heard a sound behind them. Warping into the air behind and above them was a large Galka in the Spitewarden uniform, holding a large, spiked staff casually over his shoulder. "Found ya at long last." Larzos drawled.

"S-Spitewarden!" Cait Sith stammered out fearfully. Kyrie narrowed her eyes at the Galka, but said nothing, simply slipping into a defensive stance as he disappeared again, reappearing higher up into the air above them. His staff, held above his head, began gathering dark energy. He then swung it one-handed, sending a dark ball of energy careening towards the feline duo. Kyrie started readying a defensive spell hurriedly, but was unsure if she'd manage it in time.

Cait Sith, however, reacted faster. "Watch out! Take cover!" she shouted, jumping up and kicking Kyrie over the edge of the platform, erecting a shining barrier of light around herself. The ball of dark energy slammed into it, but was stopped, though it did not disperse, and continued stuggling against the barrier. Larzos watched as Kyrie was propelled away from them, floating slowly through the air, gravity being as subjective as always in this cloister of time and souls. "Bah." the Galka muttered disappointedly. Cait Sith shouted after her companion as she continued struggling to uphold her barrier, "Kyrial! You must track down Lilisette's memories! Find them all! It's the only way to preserve the future! Stay the encroaching darkness!"

_Goddess dammit, what is it with people kicking me out of the way of danger lately!_ Kyrie thought in annoyance, remembering when Lilisette kicked her out of the way of a crashing Cait Sith. As she slowly fell, glowing lights seemed to swirl about her, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes slowly, Kyrie found herself in another part of the Walk of Echoes, with a bundle of glowing light floating right in front of her. Groaning and picking herself up, Kyrie walked over to the light and kneeled in front of it, examining it curiously. <em>This... could this be Lili's memories? It... feels like her...<em> Kyrie thought in wonder. The light shined brighter for a moment, before dispering in a burst of light and pure white feathers, swirling around and scattering. Kyrie looked on in worry, but was startled as Atomos addressed her.

"The memories... of the girl... have been scattered... Upon them... the pure white feathers... borne..." Kyrie turned and took a few steps towards the maw in the sky, looking up at it questioningly. "Go forth... faithful child of Altana... Find that... which you seek..." Kyrie smiled up at it, realizing that Atomos was giving her a chance to bring her lover back into existence. The maw continued on before she could thank it, however. "Infinite paths converge... upon a single reality... None can decide... the future... No man... no god... Farewell... Champion of the Dawn..." the maw trailed off, as Kyrie was enveloped in the glowing light of a teleportation spell, sent back to her time. The maw continued on, however, speaking to itself. "When the Harbinger... cometh... The Champions of the Dawn... shall descend... With wings divine... in radiance blessed... The eternal night... is end... Tear of the Goddess... Cait Sith... In this child you have found... a worthy champion..." it rumbled.

* * *

><p>Our blue-haired heroine soon found herself in San d'Oria, deciding to start the search for her love's memories in her hometown. And surely enough, that decision proved correct. Shortly upon entering the gates into Southern San d'Oria, she saw a flash of light, and suddenly was viewing one of Lilisette's memories. She watched as the redhead walked through the same gates, stopping to admire the view. "The town brims with life like always. So little has changed over the years. I scarce had a moment for myself when last I visited. Everything felt like a blur. So today, I think I shall treat myself to a leisurely stroll down memory lane." With that, the girl began to walk off, and in another flash of light, the memory ended. Kyrie smiled to herself, knowing she was on the right path. She decided to look around town, perhaps talk to some people and see if she could find more memories.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Grave Resolve

Kyrie found herself next in the Chateau d'Oraguille, looking at Halver. She would never forget her first time meeting him herself. Her first impression of him had been horrible. He seemed the epitome of the rude, arrogant racism often found in San d'Orian Elvaans. Of course, as the years went on, she saw that he was basically viewed as a joke by most authority figures, and she learned not to take him seriously. As she walked up to him, he addressed her. "Yes? Have you business with me?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he continued. "Ah, 'tis you. When last we conversed, you were searching for a certain Crystal War veteran." Halver, of course, was referring to the time she had visited him with Lilisette, in search of information on the Battle of Xarcabard. It felt like so long ago, even though not much time had passed. "Were you able to find who you sought?" he inquired.

Kyrie nodded. "Yes. Thank you for the help," she answered with a smile.

Halver nodded. "You were? That is pleasing news indeed. More pleasing still to know that you can turn to him again should the need arise." Kyrie nodded again. That would probably be a good lead on finding another of Lilisette's memories. She should remember to pick up a lilac and visit Ragelise's grave in Batallia Downs again, and see if she could meet the Larzos of this future again. Deciding that would be her next course of action, she was about to bid Halver farewell, when he addressed her again. "Hm? Your companion appears not to be with you today." Kyrie's eyes widened slightly. _Does he remember her? Are people's memories of her beginning to come back?_ Kyrie thought excitedly. Halver seemed to be confused, however. "...Or have I confused you with another? Pray forgive me. Keeping vigil here day after day, my mind is wont to wander on occasion." Kyrie took the brief remembrance as a good sign, though. _I'll bring you back, Lili. I promise!_

* * *

><p>Kyrie stopped at the M&amp;P Market in Upper Jeuno to pick up a lilac for Ragelise's grave, then walked out of town, making the short trip to the grave. Conveniently, it was fairly close to town. Laying the flower upon the grave, she knelt down and said a quick prayer for her lover's departed parents. Getting up, she noticed Larzos walking towards her. <em>I love how these ideas of mine always seem to work,<em> she thought with a smirk. "Well, hello there! A pleasant surprise, seein' you here again," the Galka greeted amiably. Kyrie smiled a bit sadly, remembering the last time she met him here with Lilisette. Larzos picked up on it. "Hmm... Judgin' by that grim expression, somethin' clearly troubles you. Why don'tcha get it all off your chest? Whatever it is, might be I can help some." Smiling a bit more genuinely, Kyrie shrugged. _Why not?_ Larzo smiled, "That's the spirit! Go on, then. I'm all ears."

And so Kyrie related to the old Galka her story. Not all of it, of course, but enough that he could understand what she was doing. He gave her some odd looks at the more unbelievable parts, but she wouldn't have expected any differently. To his credit, though, he wasn't outright dismissing of it. When she finished her story, he was silent for a moment, but finally responded, "Sorry, lass, but all of that flew right over my head." Kyrie chuckled without mirth. He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Despite my years, I'm a simple man at heart. I fear all this talk of past and future is beyond my fathomin'. Seems to me, though, that it boils down to simply this: someone you hold dear is in terrible trouble. Am I right?" he asked.

Kyrie nodded, smiling sadly again. "That's pretty much it," she replied.

Larzos nodded as well. "Well then, I'd say your path is crystal clear. You've gotta do whatever it takes to rescue that person." Kyrie smiled at how simple he made it sound, but knew he had a point. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a flash of light. "Wh-what in blazes...!" Larzos exclaimed. _He... he saw it too?_ she thought, confused. She pushed it to the back of her mind for now though, and concentrated on the memory before her.

Lilisette stood before them, kneeling before her parents' grave. She talked to herself, or perhaps to her parents. "Truth be told, I had given myself up for lost. Having Mother taken away before my very eyes... Returning to San d'Oria only to be greeted by a father who didn't know me... All of it was simply too much to bear. But... I had Kyrie and Cait Sith beside me. They were always there, ever willing to share my burden, and ever ready with a word to lift my spirits. That was when I realized I wasn't alone-that I had friends I could depend on, who would never abandon me in my hour of need. Together, we can overcome any adversity. Together, we'll defeat Lilith and protect our future and loved ones! Please watch over me, Father, Mother. I promise to make you proud." The memory then ended in another flash of light.

Kyrie smiled. She was glad her efforts to cheer Lilisette up that time had left such an impression. Larzos, however, simply stood there, wide-eyed and confused. "What the devil did I see jus' now?" Kyrie smiled and explained it to him. He grabbed his head. "That was strange... but not unpleasant. Goes to show, the longer you live, the more you get to experience." Kyrie chuckled at the way the old Galka seemed to take everything in stride. "I'm beginnin' to understand now, lass. Some parts're still sketchy, to be sure, but I believe I know what it is you're fightin' to save. A winsome young lady with a will of steel... Gentle yet headstrong, she's often misunderstood by folk. Get to know her well, though, and you can't help but cherish her." Kyrie smiled widely at that apt description. The kindly Galka continued on, "I'm not sure why, but for a second there I could've sworn it was a vision of Sir Ragelise that I saw." Kyrie realized that, for all her story-telling, she hadn't mentioned that Lilisette was Ragelise and Portia's daughter. Larzos shrugged it off, though. "Anyhow, seein' as you've got a dear friend to rescue, don't let me keep you. This old man here'll be cheerin' you on from afar."

Kyrie thanked him, and the Galka walked off. As he left, glowing lights appeared from nowhere, swirling around Kyrie before gathering into a ball in front of her, then fading away. She could tell this was a fragment of Lilisette's memories. _Gotta find more of these..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Faux Pas

Returning to San d'Oria in her search for more of Lilisette's memories, she found herself entering the cathedral in Northern San d'Oria. She saw a young man kneeling at the altar, deep in prayer. Noticing her entrance, a priest approached her. "Be this your first visit to the cathedral? All of Altana's children are welcome here."

Kyrie point to the young man at the altar. "What's up with that guy?" she asked curiously.

The priest sighed. "His is a heart-rending tale. He seeks absolution for his callous treatment of a distraught young lady. As her name is unknown to him, he refers to her only as 'the red-haired maiden'." The man got up and was walking towards them as the priest finished explaining. The priest addressed him as he walked by. "Young man. Nary a day passes by that you are not here, offering words of prayer. Surely, such devotion shall not go unnoticed by the Goddess."

The man sighed. "I sincerely wish that it were so, friar. Then I might have peace in my heart once more..." With that, the man left the cathedral.

The priest turned back to Kyrie. "I shall return to adding my prayers to those of others." He bowed slightly, his arms held above his head. "May Paradise open its gates to you."

Leaving the cathedral as well, Kyrie followed the man. She knew this 'red-haired maiden' may well be Lilisette. It seemed as good a lead as any towards finding another memory. She caught up to him in Laborman's Way. Finally noticing her, he turned to ask, "Hm? Aren't you the adventurer from the cathedral?"

Kyrie nodded. "Could you tell me about that red-haired maiden?"

The man looked surprised. "You... wish to know more of the maiden?" He shook his head sadly. "It appears my sad exploits have attained notoriety far and wide... Very well. I have no reason to conceal this from you. On the contrary, I welcome it that more people would know me for the contemptible wretch that I am." Kyrie looked at him warily, wondering what he had done to her red-haired lover. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he looked at her almost desperately. "Wait! That fair maiden... is she your friend! Please, you must tell me where I might find her!"

Kyrie shook her head, frowning. "I'm sorry... but she's currently... missing." She sighed.

The Elvaan deflated at that. "So not even you know of her whereabouts... I suppose there is no help for that. Allow me to recount my tale then, as promised. It all began the day past when I went to attend a sermon at the cathedral. That was when I first caught sight of her, as she stepped through the doors, bathed in the radiant light of morn. Trite though this must sound, never before had I laid eyes upon such fairness. I still remember well the ornament that adorned her fiery hair..." Kyrie grinned. _Definitely Lilisette. Gathers admirers everywhere she goes._ The man continued, caught up in his recollection. "But above all, I remember the deep sorrow that was graven upon her face. To simply imagine the pain that racked her gentle heart sent a dagger sliding through mine own. The intensity of my emotions was such that I could not help but reach out to her."

_~*flashback*~_

_Bertenont ran up to Lilisette. "B-beg pardons, my lady! If I might have a m-m-moment..."_

_Lilisette turned around. "Have we met?"_

_The man panicked. "Um... uh..." he muttered. Breathe, damn you! Breathe! he thought angrily to himself. "S-s-something weighs heavily on your mind, that much is p-p-plain to see. I should be honored to share that burden, if it p-p-please you," he stammered shyly._

_Lilisette shook her head. "'Tis kind of you to offer, but I would not presume to prevail upon a stranger."_

_"No, I insist! If there is aught I might do to ease you p-p-pain, you need but ask!" the Elvaan implored._

_The young redhead looked uncertain, but responded, "This is... highly unusual for me, but since you insist..."_

_The man looked excited. "For true! You've no idea how much this m-m-means to me!"_

_~*end flashback*~_

"To think that this vision of beauty would share with me her deepest hurts! I was above the moon with joy! That is, until she launched into her story..." Bertenont narrated. "She claimed to be a 'Champion of the Dawn,' possessed of the ability to travel to the past. Powerful enemies had come from an alternate reality, and she was battling against them to ensure the survival of our world. In the midst of the struggle, however, someone dear to her fell into enemy hands. And to compound matters, those who once cared for her lost all memory of her existence." The Elvaan sighed. "I consider myself worldly and well-traveled, but naught could've prepared me for the words that spilled from her lips. At some point in time-I cannot say exactly when-bemusement turned into amusement, and I decided that all of it was a great big fairy tail." Kyrie expected as much. She was glad Larzos didn't react this way; the way that most people would, hearing such a story. "I found myself staring at her wide-eyed, nodding dutifully as the events-each more fantastical and ridiculous than the last-were regaled to me in intricate detail. And then the guillotine fell. I did that which cannot be undone."

_~*flashback*~_

_Bertenont burst into laughter, unable to contain himself any longer. Lilisette looked at him, confused and upset. "H-hey! What's so funny!"_

_The Elvaan managed to talk through his laughter, "M-mercy, my lady, but any more of this and my sides are like to burst!"_

_Lilisette's hands clenched to fists in anger. "What! I don't believe this! You beg me to share my burden, and I oblige you for what? To have you rain spittle on me with your laughter!" She glared at him hatefully. "Hmph! That's right, it was all make-believe! That you derived such mirth from my tall tale made it worth the telling! I thank you for your precious time!" She turned around. "Farewell... and Atomos take you!" With that, she stormed off, nearly in tears. She muttered to herself in a teary voice as she ran off, "I must be either losing my mind or the biggest fool in the world to think it a good idea to pour my heart out to some boorish stranger."_

_Bertenont called after her, confused. "Atomo... what? M-my lady, where are you going?"_

_~*end flashback*~_

Kyrie glared at the man for hurting her girlfriend so. He didn't see, as he was currently facing away from her, looking out over Laborman's Way as he continued on. "In hindsight, the graveness with which she told her story ought to have been plain as day, even to this blind dolt. Whether or not there was truth to her words was immaterial. The point is, she believed the genuineness of her tale. As such, it was utterly tactless of me-cruel, rather-to make light of her as I did. Ah, what I wouldn't give for a chance to see her again and beg forgiveness..." Remembering how repentant the man was now, she eased her glare, though she was still a bit angry at him. The man turned to her. "You and I scarce know one another, but might I trouble you to... tell me her name? The truth is, I've not been able to sleep at night for want of this knowledge. In light of the grievous wrong I did your friend, I would not be surprised if you were to begrudge me this favor. Yet I must as that you take pity on me."

Kyrie thought about it, but was still to angry at him for hurting her Lilisette. She shook her head. "No. I don't think you deserve it after what you did to her."

"P-please! I beg of you!" the Elvaan pleaded.

Sighing, Kyrie relented. "Her name is Lilisette."

The man looked relieved. "Lilisette... A beautiful name..."

Kyrie narrowed her eyes at him. _Don't you go getting any ideas, now. She's mine!_

Bertenont continued on, "I owe you a debt of gratitude. Having had this opportunity to talk to you, it feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. May the Goddess bless you thrice over, kind adventurer.

Again, glowing lights coalesced in the air, swirling about Kyrie before fading away.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Bean

Still wandering around San d'Oria in her search for memories, Kyrie's stomach growled at her. _Hmm... guess I'll stop at the Rusty Anchor and get a bite to eat._ Stepping into the tavern, she sat down and ordered some boiled crayfish, roast trout, white bread, and a tall glass of apple juice. After chowing down, she figured she might as well ask around about Lilisette. Walking up to Theirride, the old man who owned the pub, she asked if a red-haired girl had been here lately.

The old man, however, seemed preoccupied. "Apologies, but I cannot assist you at present. The kitchen demands my undivided attention." He then looked closer, before adding, "Wait a moment... You're an adventurer, are you not?" Kyrie nodded. "Truly! The Goddess be praised! I have urgent need of your assistance. Hear me out, I beg you. I've invented a new bean dish, you see, and require that a sample of it be delivered to Amaura, an elderly resident of Southern San d'Oria. She has been my nose and mouth ever since I swapped my fishing rod for a skillet. It's become custom between us that I have her ply her senses on new cuisine I create. Would that I could make the delivery myself while it's still fresh and piping hot, but my customers have voracious appetites and must needs be fed. Should you do me this one favor, you may consider my aid at your disposal." Kyrie nodded and took the dish.

As she walked into Amaura's house in Southern San d'Oria, she was greeted by the elderly woman. "Hello, young lady! What brings ye to my humble abode? After a draught to fix up a cough, mayhap?" She then sniffed the air, smelling the dish Kyrie carried. "What be the source of this mouthwatering aroma, pray?" Kyrie handed her the dish, explaining what it was. "Ah, a new culinary creation of old Thierride's, is it? Why, I can't recall the last time he sent me a sample. Let's try a mouthful, shall we?" The old woman tried a bite. "...M-my goodness! Such a delectable harmony of flavors! Ah, brings back memories, it does. Back in the day, Thierride would oft rely on my taste buds. As I recall, it'd be myself and this other little girl who'd attend the tastings. Oh, that girl loved Thierride's dishes so. The way her eyes would sparkle as she fell upon each bowl never once failed to bring a smile to my face. What she looked like, though, I can't seem to remember. Ah, curse this failin' memory. ...But I do ramble. Apologies, young lady. I'm sure ye've got better things to do than listenin' to a withered old woman's prattle." Kyrie smiled and waved it off, suspecting that 'little girl' in Amaura's story was Lilisette. "Thank ye for bringin' the sample. Be sure to tell Thierride that his new dish is bound to be a sensation."

Returning to the Rusty Anchor, she walked up to Thierride. "Ah, you're back. I trust you had no difficulty making the delivery in good speed. And now, for good or ill, the moment of truth is come. What words did Amaura have for me?"

"She loved the dish." Kyrie replied with a smile. "Says it's bound to be a sensation!"

The old man looked happy at that. "Truly? Naught is more heartening than a vote of confidence from her. I can now add the dish to my establishment's menu without reserve. Now then, I believe you had a request for me. By way of thanks, I shall do all in my power to assist you. You were searching for a friend, I believe. Describe her to me, and we shall see whether she has indeed been here." Kyrie gave him a description of her partner. "Hmmm... a girl born of Hume and Elvaan parents, with hair kissed by fire... Hrrrmmm... You've done me a great kindness, but I fear I may not be of much help in your quest. I could've sworn seeing who you describe... yet I can say neither when no where that was." Disappointed, Kyrie nodded her thanks and began to leave. Halfway out, though, she was interrupted by a flash of light as she stumbled upon another of Lilisette's memories.

Kyrie watched as Lilisette ran into the tavern, shouting out, "Mister Thierride!"

The old man turned around with a smile on his face. "Why, if it isn't dear little Lilisette, come to pay a visit. Have you been keeping well, lass?"

Lilisette smiled, placing her hands on her hips in an ever-familiar gesture. "But of course! Have you ever known me to keep unwell?"

The elderly man laughed. "It pleases me to hear that. It would please me even more, however, if you would be the first to taste my new bean dish."

Lilisette smiled excitedly. "Truly! I've been outside all day, and am hungry enough to eat a chocobo!"

The old man laughed again. "As my lady command, repast shall be served this instant!" He turned around and spooned some into a bowl for her, then turned back and handed it to her. "Voila! I give you my latest culinary invention! It's fresh off the cookfire, though, so do take care not to scald yourself."

Lilisette took the dish, smiling hungrily. "Wow! It looks sooo good! Over the lips and past the gums, look out tummy here it comes! " she sang. _So adorable!_ Kyrie thought to herself, giggling.

"Bon appétit! I eagerly await your impression!" the old man stated. He walked back into the kitchen, where a glowing orb suddenly rose from him. _Oh no..._ Kyrie thought, watching the scene play out. _Atomos devoured his memories of Lilisette as Lilisette devoured his bean dish!_ Thierride looked back at the girl in confusion.

Lilisette finished the dish, patting her belly. "Phew... Thanks for the meal, Mister Thierride!" She continued to look at him, though, as if debating whether or not to say something.

The old Elvaan noticed this, as well. "...Hm? Wh-what is it?"

Deciding to be honest, Lilisette said, "It wasn't very good this time, though."

The old man looked outraged. "Wh-what did you say!"

Lilisette continued on, heedless. "You used a different salt, right? It's got too much edge, and isn't so flattering on the beans..."

His outrage seemed to intensify, if anything. "Wh-who do you presume to be, to find fault with my cuisine! I feed you from my own hearth, yet you have the gall to repay me with mockery! Away with you! Begone from my sight!"

Lilisette looked confused and heartbroken. "Waaah! I'm... I'm sorry, Mister Thierride!" The poor girl ran off in tears, and the memory ended in a flash of light.

At this, Thierride also seemed to remember this event. Kyrie turned to him as he spoke. "Ah, it's coming back to me now! It feels like a lifetime ago when that little red-haired girl criticized my cooking... She tore my fragile pride to shred with her innocent words. In a fit of anger, I took leave of myself and chased the poor lass away." The old man sounded genuinely regretful of this, which eased Kyrie's anger towards him for the callous act. "After she had fled, however," the old man continued, "I mulled over her comments... and found naught but truth in them. It was exactly as she had said regarding the seasoning. In retrospect, many and more of my success stories-my better-loved dishes-owe their existence to her. She was undeserving of my anger. It shames me still to think of my unseemly behavior that day." The Elvaan adopted a ponderous expression. "Hrmmm... Come to think of it, there was another little girl even before then, one equally given to speaking her mind with regards to my cuisine." The man paused in thought for a moment, seemingly trying to remember more about the girl. "But age has taken its toll, I fear, and my memory is reluctant to divulge anything in full nowadays. I'm sorry I couldn't be of greater help in your quest. But I promise you, when next I invent a new dish, you shall be the first to sample its savory delights."

At this, Kyrie grinned and nodded. And then, in a pattern she was already becoming used to, glowing lights appeared from nowhere and whirled about her before fading from sight.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Malign Maladies

As Kyrie continued her wandering of San d'Oria, thinking where next to look for memories, she decided that the old apothecary, Amaura, would likely be a good choice. Lilisette was quite familiar with the elderly Elvaan, after all. That in mind, she knocked at the old woman's door. A moment later, the Elvaan in question answered the door, "Hello, young lady! Come on in." Kyrie followed her into the living room as the old woman continued talking amiably, always welcoming guests to keep her company. "What brings ye to my humble abode? After a draught to fix up a cough, mayhap?"

Kyrie smiled slightly at the oft-used line. Amaura always asked that first thing whenever someone came to visit her. Her cough medicine was very popular. "Not today, Amaura. I'm looking for... a good friend of mine. A fiery-haired girl named Lilisette. She's Sir Ragelise's daughter... perhaps you remember her?" Kyrie asked hopefully, though not expecting much. In a flash of light, Kyrie saw a memory of Lilisette talking to Amaura. She couldn't make out any words, but she smiled at the energetic reactions of her lover.

As quick as the memory had come, it was over. Amaura hadn't seemed to notice. "Those be strange words ye speak... and would that they could be made reality," the old woman replied regretfully. "But folk hereabouts know all too well that Sir Ragelise and Lady Portia never had children." Kyrie sighed and looked down in disappointment. The elderly women continued nostalgically, "A couple painted in heaven, they were, yet fate didn't deem it fit to bless them with the joys of parenthood. One can only imagine the lil' angels they might've brought forth into the world. Why, the mere thought makes me wistful beyond words..." Amaura turned back to Kyrie. "Ah, ye must forgive me. This old woman's mind is wont to wander on occasion. Goin' back to your question, I'm afraid no Lilisette has come by here."

Kyrie thought frantically, trying to come up with some way to jog the old woman's memory. In desperation, she blurted out, "Um... a friend of mine suffers from an affliction similar to Sir Ragelise! Could... you make some of the medicine you used to make for him?" _Maybe... it'll make her remember when Lilisette and I came here together for that medicine?_

The old woman looked thoughtful. "Hmm... back in the day, a simple brew to relieve the pain was all I had to offer. But medicine is a livin', ever-evolvin' science. Mayhap the years've seen the discovery of a cure. I've been told there's a physician in Jeuno, a learned young man. Might be he can assist ye." Kyrie nodded as there was another flash of light, this time showing Lilisette running out of the house excitedly, the memory then ending in another flash of light. Kyrie wondered if maybe Lilisette had tried this very thing before.

* * *

><p>Kyrie, of course, knew exactly whom Amaura was referring to. An Elvaan doctor in Jeuno could be none other than Monberaux, the physician in Upper Jeuno. Walking into his office, he greeted her serenely. "Greetings, good madam. What ails you this day?"<p>

"I don't supposed you've seen an energetic young girl of Hume and Elvaan heritage, with fiery red hair," Kyrie asked hopefully.

Monberaux glanced at his assistant, who shook her head, then turned back to Kyrie. "I fear I've not had the pleasure of her acquaintance. I assure you, I'd not soon forget a meeting with such an intriguing lady."

A flash of light, and Kyrie briefly saw Lilisette talking to Monberaux, before another flash of light ended the memory. Kyrie decided to ask the man about Ragelise.

The man's face took on a wistful expression as he stood up and paced over to a table. "Sir Ragelise? Ah, yes, as great a knight as there ever was. 'Twas not long after the war that he came to Jeuno, seeking treatment. Alas, the Duchy has been reduced to a ruin and wanted for facilities. I was but a child back then, interned to this infirmary, but it pained me still that naught could be done to save Sir Ragelise." The man seemed to trail off in thought.

"Is there, by any chance, a cure for Sir Ragelise's affliction nowadays? I... know someone who suffers the same affliction..." Kyrie asked.

Monberaux appeared surprised at this. "Hmmm... Much time has passed since the war's end, 'tis true, yet modern medicine is no closer to finding a cure for that malady. No other cases were known to exist, you see, and research on the condition had stalled before it even began." At this, the Elvaan took on a contemplative expression. "A supposition has, however, crossed my mind a number of times. What if this affliction wasn't a simple illness of the flesh as first thought, but something spawned of sorcery? A curse, as it were? Should any knowledge exist pertaining to it, I would stake that it could be found in the Optistery in Windurst. Countless tomes-veritable goldmines of knowledge-are said to have survived the fires of war. I'd love naught more than to pore through them with mine own eyes, but for my responsibilities which keep me here in the Duchy."

Kyrie grinned at this. "Don't you worry about that. I happen to be quite familiar with Windurst myself," she replied with a wink. "I'll go check it out!" Monberaux smiled and nodded as Kyrie left the clinic.

* * *

><p>Searching the rows and rows of books in the Optistery, Kyrie found a likely tome, entitled "The Compleat Compendium of Curses." Surely enough, there was a page corner folded over, and upon turning to that page, there was a flash of light. She saw Lilisette reading out loud to herself. "Curses, and the Defense and Treatment Thereof... Take ye a philosopher's stone unto a spring favored by pixiekind. Immerse it of a night in the pure, cleansing waters. Thus doth the philosopher's stone assume counter-curse properties. Ground the resultant ingredient into a fine powder, from which an infusion can be prepared for the afflicted." In a flash of light, the memory ended. Looking down at the book, Kyrie noticed that even though Lilisette had apparently stopped reading at that point, the instructions continued. "Be ye fairly warned: Curses are mainfold and complex in nature. Ergo, this remedy may prove fruitless against certain strains of the affliction." Kyrie sighed, already guessing at the outcome of this, since Lilisette had apparently already tried it. Even so, she purchased a philosopher's stone from the Auction House and headed to Witchfire Glen in Grauberg of the past.<p>

* * *

><p>Having left the stone overnight in a pool, she returned the next day. Kneeling to pick up the stone, she was interrupted by another flash of light. She watched as Lilisette, excited as could be, ran to the pool, picked up a stone, and ran off again. Another flash of light, and Kyrie picked up her own stone and headed to the San d'Oria of the past.<p>

Walking towards the guard stationed at Victory Gate, he gave her the same tired line as always. "Access beyond the Victory Gate is not permitted at this time."

_Seriously, he must be so sick of saying that,_ Kyrie thought with a grin. "I have some medicine for Sir Ragelise," the Mithra informed him, holding up the bottle for inspection.

"Hm? What have we here?" he muttered, before being interrupted by a flash of light. Kyrie saw Lilisette standing before the guard as he was telling her, "Halt. Beyond here lies Northern San d'Oria and Chateau d'Oraguille, the residence of His Majesty King Destin. Only authorized personnel may enter. If you haven't business here, begone."

With a pleading look, Lilisette replied, "I've brought medicine to give to Fath-I mean, Sir Ragelise." _With how long she's been visiting the past, you'd think she'd have stopped making that slip of tongue by now..._ Kyrie thought, amused.

The guard, not buying her story at all, dispite how many times she must have been through by now (_He really must have horrible memory. Why is he the guard, again?_ Kyrie wondered), replied, "Sir Ragelise is in the midst of convalescence. I have strict orders to allow none to disturb his rest."

"B-but this medicine might well cure him of his illness!" the redhead spiritedly replied. "I beg of you, sir! Please allow me to pass!"

The guard shook his head. "Orders are orders. I must ask you to remove-" he started to say.

"What be the source of this commotion?" an approaching knight interrupted. "For a moment I thought the pigmen had yet again breached our walls."

The guard hurriedly saluted. "A-apologies, Sir Vestillet. The lass here demands to see Sir Ragelise, and is being most stubborn about it."

Vestillet turned to the young dancer and smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't young Lilisette who so staunchly fought beside us in La Vaule! I had not imagined to have the pleasure again so soon."

Lilisette stood at attention, causing Kyrie to giggle to herself. _It's so cute when she does that,_ she thought to herself. "The pleasure is all mine, sir!"

Vestillet turned to the guard. "This young lady happens to be a most dear friend of Sir Ragelise. He would be all the better for her visit, I promise you. Allow her to pass, I say."

The guard, defeated, grumbled out an "A-as you will, sir." Lilisette performed her trademark pose in victory.

Vestillet further addressed her. "I've been told that Portia, too, has recently arrived to give comfort to our recuperating friend. 'Tis times like this I wish it were I that took the battle wound, hah hah hah! Now, off you go then. 'Twould not do to make the poor man wait."

The girl saluted the knight. "You have my gratitude, sir!"

* * *

><p>The redhead was then seen barging into the room where Ragelise and Portia were talking, shouting "Sir Ragelise!" Her parents turned to her.<p>

"Lilisette!" Portia replied, surprised. "Why, you're all flushed! Upon what storm did you ride to come here?"

Lilisette, looking excited and hopeful, took out the flask of medicine she'd made. "S-Sir Ragelise! Please drink this!"

The Elvaan took the flask, staring at it in bemusement. "And what might this be, pray?"

"It's an infusion..." the girl replied, "one that might heal your affliction. Please, sir! You must try it!" she cried desperately.

Ragelise looked at his love, who slowly nodded, looking nearly as hopeful. "If it please my lady, then I am powerless to do elsewise," the knight replied, downing the flask.

Lilisette, excited and anxious, asked "H-how do you feel? Does the pain ail you still?"

He looked at the two women for a moment, before the curse erupted from his chest again, causing him to grimace in pain. He pressed his hand to it, causing it to die down. Portia rushed to his side to comfort him, while Lilisette backed away in disbelief and horror. Ragelise looked up and hid the pain. "...I shall be fine," he assured them. He turned to his future daughter. "My thanks, Lilisette. The knowledge alone that your thoughts are with me lends me strength. Rest assured, a little scratch such as this shall not bedevil me long."

Lilisette said nothing, though, merely looking at the ground sadly. Portia tried to reassure the girl as well. "Be not discouraged, now. Together, we'll surely get through this trying time."

Lilisette finally let the tears escape her eyes, and cried out her mother's name, embracing her. Then, in a flash of light, the memory ended.

The guard at Victory Gate mumbled, "Wh-what in the...?" Shaking his head, he continued, "A-as I was saying, only those with pertinent documentation may pass. That... medicine. Mayhap I can keep it in your stead. Sir Ragelise, I fear, will be absent from the chateau for a time. Upon his return, however, I shall see that it is delivered to his hands."

Kyrie nodded, and again she was surrounded by swirling lights, signifying another memory fragment found.


	7. Chapter 7: When Wills Collide

_A/N: So yeah... skipped ahead while totally in the middle of that last mission. I got bored with that one, and was really wanting to write this scene. I actually had most of this written for a few months, but got writer's block at a certain part and didn't manage to get over it until just now._

* * *

><p>Kyrie stood before an enormous set of doors somewhere within the Walk of Echoes, a look of cold determination upon her features. Once Cait Sith had informed the Mithra what would be needed to return Lilisette to her, she knew it would come down to this. If Lilith's forces needed to be weakened in order for her love to return to her, then the Spitewardens were the obvious choice. Were it not for the current situation, she might have been worried, even scared, at the thought of facing them. They'd always seemed so powerful... so much stronger than her. But Kyrie didn't care about that right now. <strong>Nothing<strong> would stop her right now.

The massive doors opened inwards seemingly of their own accord, as if inviting her in. Taking the hint, she entered through the doors into a massive arena-esque area, the doors closing behind her and Cait Sith, who trodded silently behind her. She walked down a ramp to the center area of the room, her boots clanging against the hard stone floors. Larzos was sitting in the very center, his back to the entrance Kyrie came through, his spiked staff in one hand, but as Kyrie approached, he grabbed it and stood up, turning to face her as he hefted the heavy weapon to rest on his shoulder. "Soon or late, I knew you'd show up," he intoned calmly. "You jus' don't know when to give up, do you?" The blue mage merely stared at him, her expression cold and unchanging. He continued, "Not that you need remindin', but you're all out of playin' pieces. No amount o' strugglin' will avail you now, so why don'tcha save us all some trouble and give up?"

Kyrie glared at him. "So you think this is a game, do you?" Before the Galka could answer her, Ragelise and Portia appeared atop a balcony overlooking the central area the group was standing in, clad in their purple Spitewarden outfits, their tattooed faces showing their allegiance to the Dark Divinity. Kyrie turned her glare on them. "And the traitors show their faces, too," she added angrily.

"Shame on you for betraying Lilisette and Kyrial's trust! Turning your coats!" Cait Sith added. "Worse, you went so far as to sell your souls to the Dark Divinity like a sack of yams! A bag of popotoes!"

Portia seemed to flinch slightly at the accusations, though Ragelise merely scoffed. "Hah. A mercenary and a creature as near a beastman as makes no difference would presume to admonish me? My soul is for sale to neither god nor man." _Wow, Lilith and Odin really helped him get that snooty Elvaan 'holier than thou' tone down pat,_ Kyrie couldn't help but think bitterly, as the couple teleported down from the balcony to stand beside their comrade. "There existed an enemy that wanted for vanquishing. I merely made a choice-one that granted me the power I needed to accomplish my objectives. Do not think ill of me, Kyrial."

Kyrie returned the man's earlier scoff. "A bit late for that. I really respected you before; you were the last person I would have expected to buy into Lilith's bullshit of a 'true future' and how it's in _any_ way acceptable to become the very evil you're trying to defeat. But then, here we are." She turned to Portia, but didn't glare at the woman. The Mithra merely looked disappointed, and even a bit sympathetic. "And what about you, Portia? Though Altana knows I can guess."

The Hume looked down, almost shamefully, clutching her hands to her chest. "Selfish though this must sound, it matters not what becomes of me... or the future." She then looked up, suddenly resolute. "But a world without Sir Ragelise is like a world bereft of light. I could not abide in such a place."

Kyrie sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Even if I don't agree with what you're doing, I suppose I can at least understand where you're coming from. Even if he is doing wrong, you still have to be there for your love. But... I wonder if he's really still the man you fell in love with, Portia..." Kyrie trailed off sadly.

Larzos interrupted her, pointing his staff at the feline duo. "You two've made a habit o' questionin' our motives, but what o' your own? You and yours seek to prevent the true future from comin' to pass. Me and mine, on the other hand, have taken up arms against Altana's will. Fact is, both our existences are sinful in the eyes o' the gods, and there ain't no changin' that."

Kyrie wasn't having any of that, though. "Again with all this 'true future' bullshit! **No** future is 'true' or 'false'! They're just **different** futures. You and Lilith came from this future, so it _must_ be true, right? But if I were to say the future I come from is true, that's just me being delusional, right? You're fucking HYPOCRITES!" she shouted, finally letting loose a rant that had been building up for a long time now. No one took notice as her eyes flashed purple momentarily as she shouted. "And WHAT is so WRONG with trying to fight for a BETTER future!? You fully admit that your future SUCKS! That this war we're fighting never truly ends, and the world is stuck wallowing in misery forever! Why are you trying to PROTECT that!?"

Portia, and even Cait Sith, looked somewhat stunned at the outburst, though Larzos seemed to take it in stride, as he did seemingly everything. Ragelise merely rolled his eyes however, still acting the part of the insufferable Elvaan. "Spare us the rhetoric. Even a hoodman could see that next to nothing separates our two factions-that we're but two sides of the same coin. I, for one, could care less for justice and utopias. We glaze our words with honey and put on a righteous facade, but in truth we're naught more than power-starved scoundrels. Even as I stood engulfed in the cold flames of the underworld, I became awakened to my deepest, darkest desires. 'Twas such an epiphany as I had never known." The Elvaan clenched his fist. "For all my gallantry and talk of honor, what truly drove my existence was the feel of hard steel in my hand as it cleaves the flesh and bone of mine enemies, spilling their lifeblood. I have all my life been a soldier. By the sword have I lived, and by it shall I die. I shall slay the Shadow Lord... or perish in so trying."

As Ragelise's monologue went on, Kyrie's expression went from angry, to disgusted, before finally settling on what could only be described as annoyed boredom. "I'm sorry, Ragelise, but I don't even hear you talking anymore. Lilith and Odin have clearly done an excellent job of brainwashing you, because all I'm hearing is Lilith's words being spoken from your mouth as if they're actually your own opinions. And all that about how gallantry and justice are just facades, and we're all slaves to our darkest desires? That's just Odin talking. But I guess you're just not as strong as I always thought you were. Clearly, you're too weak-willed, and they took advantage of it." The blue-haired girl slid into a combat stance, drawing her swords. "But it doesn't matter anymore. The time for talking is through. You're all going down, right here and now."

Ragelise drew his sword as well. "You are right, Kyrial. I have chosen my path, as you have yours. There's naught to say nor do now but stay our resolve and see things through to the last." At these words, Portia's look grew determined once again. She drew out her daggers and spun them in a flashy manner while sliding into her own combat stance reminiscent of Lilisette's, while Larzos swung his staff and stood at the ready. Cait Sith merely looked on, seemingly frightened, as a ball of light blue and dark purple energy coalesced alongside the three Spitewardens. The energy suddenly flashed outwards before dissipating, leaving the alternate Kyrie, Lilith's fourth Spitewarden, standing amongst the other Spitewardens.

Kyrie grimaced, but looked no less determined. _I don't care if they bring out Lilith herself! NOTHING is stopping me from bringing back Lili!_ The other Mithra grinned at her counterpart. "What's wrong, other me? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Cait Sith looked up at Kyrie uncertainly, rightfully worried. After all, the last time this other her had shown up, Lilisette was so distressed that she ended up devoured by Atomos. "Kyrial...?" Kyrie looked down at the Avatar, reassuring her. "It'll be all right. Trust me." She looked back at the four Spitewardens, her expression suddenly shifting to angry determination. She spoke in a cold tone that would brook no argument. "You might wanna step back though, Cait Sith. These bastards are all that's keeping Lilisette from me. I know you can handle yourself, but you _don't_ wanna be caught in the middle of this." Worriedly, Cait Sith stepped back.

"The stage is set for our decisive battle... and there is no lack for cast members." Ragelise stated.

"Whatever the outcome, the end'll see these grounds awash with the blood o' scoundrels." Larzos chimed in.

Ragelise swung his sword, finally shifting into a combat stance. "Let it begin. Set free your inner beast... and come at us with all your strength!"

He didn't notice as the Mithra Spitewarden winced at his words, nor did he notice as Kyrie's eyes suddenly glowed purple, almost seeming to pulse with an inner light. "You'll regret that..." Kyrie growled. "My inner beast is more terrifying than you can ever comprehend." And with that, the battle commenced. The four Spitewardens surrounded their foe, but hesitated for a moment as Kyrie let go of her swords, only for them to float up into the air above her head, spinning in a circle, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. At this, they all charged her, but Kyrie let out a strange sound and her blades swung outwards, knocking her foes back. Not wasting a moment, Kyrie jumped over Portia with a flip, catching her swords midair as they returned to her, and as she descended, she lashed out with the hilt of one of her swords, hitting the back of Portia's head with a heavy strike, knocking her unconscious. Landing in a crouch, she stood up and glared coldly at the remaining three. "One down."

The remaining three looked shocked at how quickly their foe had taken one of them out, but quickly recovered and charged her again, Ragelise in particular looking quite angry. Kyrie's still purple eyes glowed fiercely as she let out a mighty roar that sounded more as if it came from a Behemoth, as lightning shot outwards from her in all directions, electrocuting the three remaining Spitewardens and stunning them as the electricity wrought havoc on their nerves. Larzos and the other Kyrie fell to their knees, but Ragelise grit his teeth and began charging Kyrie again. The two engaged in a vicious sword duel, but it was quickly clear that Kyrie was winning. Her eyes seemed almost to flash with an inner light every time she executed an attack. It didn't help that Ragelise, accomplished with a sword as he was, could not predict her attacks at all. Sometimes it was almost as if she was wielding other weapons than just swords. He could only think that the instructors in San d'Oria's military academy would have shaken their heads at her utter lack of a disciplined style, but having to fight it himself, he could vouch for its brutal effectiveness. Having fought for so long in this war, he could almost recognize some of the attacks; here she'd launch a swiping three-hit attack reminiscent of a Goblin, there a vicious four-hit combo favored by the Kindred, and at one point when he had one of her blades locked against his own and the other against his shield, she even head butted him like a Quadav, leaving his nose bleeding slightly. This knowledge didn't help him at all, however; she used the attacks far more skillfully than any beastman he had ever fought, and was utterly relentless, performing them one after another, not allowing him a moment's respite. He had multiple cuts and gashes from attacks that had gotten through, and he could feel himself weakening. _She poisoned me with one of those strikes,_ he realized. As he realized this, Larzos and the other Kyrie had finally recovered from the electrical attack, and moved to back up their ally, again trying to surround her. Seeing this, Kyrie let out an unearthly howl that chilled them all to the bone. The chill didn't last long, however, as a huge wave of fire exploded outwards from the Mithra, knocking them back again. Ragelise didn't get up, moaning in pain from his wounds, the poison seeping through his veins, and the burns from the last attack, before slipping into unconsciousness. "Two down." The Mithra stated in the cold tone she'd been using since the onset of the fight.

The alternate Kyrie got up on one knee, wincing and casting some recovery spells on herself. Larzos, however, seemed to shrug off the attack, getting back to his feet and walking towards his enemy. "Well, lass... looks like yer stronger than we gave ya credit for. But if ya thought those attacks ya were just usin' on Sir Ragelise were fast, ya ain't seen nothin' yet." A sudden burst of red energy erupted from the large man's fists, before he launched himself at Kyrie, with a speed belying his size. Kyrie recognized this as the secret technique of the Monks: Hundred Fists. She quickly put up an ice-blue barrier, which shimmered for a moment before disappearing from sight. As Larzos reached her, he began attacking relentlessly, but each hit seemed to bounce off of her harmlessly. The Galka didn't let this stop him, and continued his frenized assault. Knowing that her barrier would not last for the whole assault, she readied another spell, glaring at Larzos as it took affect. The Galka seemed to freeze in spot, absolutely motionless. He didn't know what the Mithra had done, but he couldn't think on it either, as he was currently frozen in pure, unadulterated fear. He felt as if he was staring into the face of a mighty wyrm, and its gaze made him feel as if he were a mere insect about to be crushed. Meanwhile, Kyrie took her chance and swung her swords in a scissor-like motion across the Galka's chest. The man fell to the ground with a loud thud, and did not stir.

"Three down," the Mithra stated, staring at her alternate self, her eyes glowing brighter than ever.

Her alternate self chuckled, seemingly unafraid dispite the sound thrashing her allies had recieved. "Yep, looks like it's just you and me... or should I say, me and me?" She chuckled again at the bad joke. Kyrie walked towards her slowly, showing no reaction. "Hey now," the other Mithra continued, "you sure about this? You keep going much longer, and you may not be able to get control back... I doubt your 'Lili' would be very happy with that."

At that, Kyrie's eyes glowed even more fiercely. At this point, one couldn't even make out the pupil or sclera; her eyes were just a uniform purple glow. Her voice came out much deeper than normal. **"Don't you DARE say her name! YOU'RE the one who made her disappear in the first place! If it weren't for you, she'd still be with me, fighting by my side right now! But I'm about to correct that right now..."** Suddenly, a smile grew on her face, but this smile scared her counterpart. She had never seen such a look on her own face, but she knew the only thing it could be: her inner beast.

Finally getting serious, Lilith's final Spitewarden mumbled to herself, "This will not end well..." Still, she had to fight; for her Lady, as well as for her counterpart. If the Beast was allowed to take control for too long, it might gain permanent control. It would transform, and not only would the other her be lost, such a beast would be of unimaginable power. Better to take her out now... if she could. Her eyes flashed in a similar manner to her alternate as she breathed a large wave of fire at her.

Kyrie merely smiled before expelling a wave of water, which blasted right through the fire, extinguishing it and continuing on to hit the Mithra, knocking her backwards into a wall, hard. **"Come on, what's wrong, Other Me!? I bet your future has all kinds of interesting new creatures I've never seen before! Show me the powers you've gained!"** A sly grin formed. **"Or should I just devour your essence here and now?"** The other Mithra said nothing, merely forming a large ball of dark energy in her hand, purplish-black tendrils of pure magic emanating from it, before launching it at her foe. The beast in mortal flesh merely scoffed, breathing a large wave of pure light magic at it, overwhelming the dark energy and continuing on to strike the one who launched it. The Mithra's eyes widened in panic as the spell prevented her from casting any more magic, in addition to slowing down her movements. Not to mention it hurt pretty damn badly.

_I've got to stop her before she reaches a point of no return... if it's not already too late,_ the injured Mithra thought to herself. _I guess there's only one thing left to do..._ Climbing slowly to her feet, she locked eyes with her counterpart before suddenly being engulfed in a blinding blue light. The beast's eyes widened, and it would have rushed over to attack, but suddenly it was rooted in place, unable to move. It roared furiously, struggling with all of its (admittedly considerable) power, though it wasn't able to do much more than inch slightly forward. _Oh no you don't!_ the final Spitewarden thought, as the light surrounding her form somehow increased in intensity. The beast stalled in its tracks, completely frozen again. At this point, the glowing Mithra's mouth opened in a silent scream as the power surrounding her started flowing in a stream away from her, and into her frozen counterpart. The beast howled again, this time seemingly in pain and frustration. Its glowing purple eyes began dimming in intensity, until finally the sclera were white once more. The pupils remained an intense purple, but started flickering briefly between purple and their original blue. As the last of the energy flowed into her counterpart, the Spitewarden collapsed, almost like a puppet with its strings cut.

Kyrie, meanwhile, could move again, though she wasn't exactly paying attention to that at the moment. _Get... get back! I... I don't... need your power... right now...! I- I won already!_

_**Wretched girl! Let me out! Your foe remains alive! Let me devour her essence, and add her power to your own!**_

_Don't think you can fool me, damn you! I don't know how she pushed you back for me, but whatever it was she did, she sacrificed her very essence to do it. There's nothing there for you to devour, and she's not long for this world as a result. Now be silent and leave me be!_ With that thought, her eyes finally settled on their original blue hue, without a trace of purple left. Looking at her remaining adversary, she found her laying on the ground, struggling to breathe. Walking over to her, she knelt down at her side, rolling her over onto her back. A hundred questions ran through her head, each begging to be asked, but all she managed to say to her dying counterpart was, "Thank you."

The dying Mithra tried to chuckle, but it came out as more of a cough. "You... can thank me... by living a happy life... with your 'Lili'..." she paused, coughing again, before continuing on in an ever softer voice, "and... please... tell mine... that I'll... always..." No more sound escaped her lips, but Kyrie could fill in the blanks from the movement of her lips, just before the Spitewarden faded into purple and black energy, and then into nothing at all.

Kyrie remained on one knee, staring at the spot her counterpart died with a complicated expression on her face. Cait Sith walked towards her, in awe of her power, but worried about her sanity. Before she could say anything to the Mithra, though, they heard something stirring a short distance away. Larzos sat up, each of his breaths sounding pained. "So this," he gasped, "is the power o' the Goddess... Tempered in the blazin' forge," he paused, wheezing, before continuing on, "o' her children's hopes and dreams." Kyrie reached cautiously for her swords, but did not draw them yet. Cait Sith also fell into a ready stance. Larzos didn't pay it any mind though, simply stating, "You've proven yourself... worthy o' my respect. I'm gutted that my time's up..." Kyrie almost let out an unladylike snort at the pun, "but there's no helpin' it. Victory belongs to they... who want it more." At that, Kyrie and Cait Sith relaxed their stances, watching Larzos stagger towards Ragelise and Portia, dragging his staff behind him.

Kyrie spoke to the dying Galka as he strapped his staff to his back and picked the two up, slinging the Elvaan over one shoulder. "Larzos... you know I left them alive for a reason. Please... make sure they come out of this okay."

The Galka nodded. "Have no fear. I value their lives... above my own. As my final act... I will see them... to safety. Farewell... bearers of Altana's will." With that, he teleported the three of them away.

* * *

><p>The Spitewardens reappeared in a house somewhere in San d'Oria, and Larzos propped the two lovers up against a wall, Portia's head resting on Ragelise's shoulder. Though the two remained unconscious, the Galka knew he didn't have much time left. Looking down solemnly, he spoke his final words. "Sir Ragelise... O' those who fought in the war... none was more valorous... more honorable than you. The folks o' both realities... know this well." The Galka then quickly scratched down a note, leaving it on the floor in front of the unconscious couple. "For the sake o' the future... it don't matter which... You must... live on." Grabbing his staff and standing up, purple and black energy floating off of him like steam from a hot spring, he turned around and hefted his staff onto his shoulder in his trademark pose. "Pray forgive me..." he muttered softly, "my premature departure. Honored... to've served beside you... milord." Reaching up with his other hand, he turned his head and tipped his hat to the couple, before finally fading away entirely.<p>

And as he did, Ragelise opened his eyes just a crack, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The return of Lilisette will be in another chapter, which hopefully won't take as long as this one did!_


End file.
